FIG. 1 shows a typical audio system. In the example considered, the system comprises an audio signal generator 10, such as a radio, CD or MP3 player, generating an analog audio signal AS to be sent to at least one speaker SPK.
In the example considered, an audio amplifier 20 is connected between the audio signal generator 10 and the speaker SPK, which is configured to generate an amplified audio signal AAS by amplifying the analog audio signal AS provided by the audio signal generator 10.
For example, FIG. 2 shows a possible implementation of a so-called class-D audio amplifier 20. Specifically, in the example considered, the audio amplifier 20 comprises a waveform generator 202 generating a periodic triangular waveform signal TS, having typically a frequency between 250 kHz and 2.5 MHz. The triangular waveform signal TS is sent together with the audio signal AS to a comparator 204, which compares the audio signal AS with the triangular waveform signal TS thereby generating a square wave signal DS, whose duty-cycle varies as a function of the amplitude of the audio signal AS. The square wave signal DS is then amplified by an amplifier stage 206, thereby generating an amplified square wave signal ADS.
For example, FIG. 3 shows an example of the amplifier stage 206, which comprises a half-bridge comprising two electronic switches SW1 and SW2, such as (n-channel) Field Effect Transistors (FET), connected in series between two terminals 210 and 212 adapted to receive a DC supply voltage Vbat, such as a voltage provided by a battery. Usually, the (negative) terminal 212 represent a ground GND. In the example considered, the control terminals of the switches SW1 and SW2 (e.g., the gate terminals of respective transistors) are driven as a function of the digital signal DS. For example, in the example considered are shown two driver circuits 2062 and 2064 for the electronic switches SW1 and SW2, and a control circuit 2060 configured to generate the control signals for the driver circuits 2062 and 2064 as a function of the digital signal DS. Substantially, the amplifier 206 is configured to convert the amplitude of the digital signal DS to the value of the voltage received at the terminals 210 and 212, which generally is greater than the voltage of the digital signal DS. For example, the level of the signal DS may be 3 VDC and the voltage Vbat may be 12 VDC. Accordingly, the square wave signal ADS at the intermediate point between the two switches SW1 and SW2 corresponds to an amplified version of the signal DS.
Finally, the amplified square wave signal ADS is sent to a low-pass or bandpass filter 208, which removes at least the high-frequency spectrum from the amplified signal square wave signal ADS, thereby generating an amplified audio signal AAS, which is proportional to the original audio signal AS.
For example, FIG. 4 shows an example a LC filter 208. Generally, the filter stage 208 comprises two input terminals for receiving the signal ADS provided by the amplifier stage 206, e.g., the input terminals are connected the intermediate point of the half-bridge and the ground GND shown in FIG. 3. Moreover, the filter stage 208 comprises two output terminals for connection to the speaker SPK. Specifically, in the example considered, the first input terminal is connected to the first output terminal via an inductor L, and the second input terminal and the second output terminal are short circuited to ground GND. Finally, a capacitance C is connected in parallel with the output, i.e., between the output terminals. Substantially similar (active or passive) low-pass or bandpass filters 208 are provided in most audio amplifier circuits and/or may be integrated also within the speaker SPK.
Accordingly, a class-D amplifier is based on the fact that the switching frequency of the amplifier 20 is significantly higher than the usual audio band (between 20 Hz and 20 kHz) and accordingly the high switching frequency may be filtered with the filter stage 208, thereby reconstructing the profile of the original audio signal AS.
In the context of digital audio data, the signal generator 10 may comprise an analog-to-digital converter (ADC) for generating the signal AS or the signal generator 10 may provide directly the digital signal DS. Accordingly, the blocks 202 and 204 are purely optional.
Generally, the audio system may also use a plurality of speakers SPK, such as two or four, with respective audio amplifiers 20 using different signals AS/DS.
Those of skill in the art will appreciate that the audio system usually comprises also one or more electronic converters 30 configured to generate the regulated supply voltages for the various blocks of the audio system, such as the supply voltage for the audio signal generator 10 and possibly the blocks 202 and 204 in order to generate the digital/binary signal DS, the supply signals for the control circuit 2060 and the driver circuits 2062 and 2064, etc.
For example, usually the converter 30 comprises a DC/DC converter, such as a converter configured to convert the voltage Vbat into a lower supply voltage, such as a voltage between 1.5 and 3.3 VDC, e.g., 1.8 VDC, used by the digital circuits of the audio system and/or the low power analog processing circuits. Similarly, additional regulated voltages may be generated for the driver circuits 2062 and 2064, such as 4.5 VDC for the driver circuit 2064.
In case of a car radio, the design of the various components of the audio system may be challenging, because of the large variations of voltage Vbat of the automotive battery. For example, during crank and dump, a typical battery voltage of 14.4V may sharply (in less than 2 ms) drop down to 4-5V or rise up to 40V. For a proper operation, the electronic converter 30 should thus be able to control the supply voltages of the audio system for all battery conditions.